Tangled Webs
by SpoiledLiLAmy
Summary: Buffy uses Spike to make Angel jealous but throw in a monster or two and things get complicated.


Title: Tangled Webs   
Chapter 1- Rescue  
Disclaimer: Just havin a little fun with Buffy and crew and to make it a little less illegal   
I'll point out the obvious that they are not mine. Everything belongs to Joss, UPN,   
Mutant Enemy, etc. etc. The song belongs to Eve6 and everyone associated with them.   
Again not me.  
Summary: Buffy uses Spike to make Angel jealous but throw in a monster or two and   
some major chemistry and things get complicated.  
Timeline: I've happily messed with the timeline to make everything go my way. S5   
happened but Buffy did not die. Spike is not in love with Buffy but instead became one of   
the scoobies and they are more like friends (for now). You'll notice that Anya and Tara   
sorta disappeared. I love Anya when I write for her it doesn't sound funny it just sounds   
stupid and as for Tara….. she was just a boring character so we'll just say she died. Oz is   
back and Amy is deratted. Confused yet? Lol  
Rating: I'm gonna say PG-13 or weak R. Just some colorful language and sex jokes   
nothing serious.  
Distribution: No! You can't have it. (That was sarcasm for people who are either stoned   
or just a little….. slow Just lemme know where it's going.)   
Dedication: This one's for Larissa! You know someone's a real friend when they will sit   
through House on Haunted Hill with you just for you to get a five-minute glimpse of   
James Marsters. And only Risa could contain the urge to tackle me and attack with a   
spork after hearing me comment 50 times on how hott he is and how sexy his voice is and   
the only one who would actually help me count and recount how many lines he has. (13 if   
you were wondering- What the hell was that? -longest line) Thanx Rissa!!!!!!!!  
Author's Note: I suck at spelling, punctuation, and separating paragraphs… deal with it.  
  
--{--@ @--}—  
Oh what tangled webs we weave when at first we do deceive. – Shakespeare  
--{--@ @--}—  
  
I rode a western wind  
With a girl over to her mother's  
In the backyard  
Stars shone brighter than the others  
  
Have you ever had one of those days where from the moment you wake up you   
realize it's going to be one of those days. One where you look at the clock what feels like   
every hour when in reality you're glancing over every five minutes. There's nothing to do   
and brainstorming activities involves thinking, which you are so not in the mood for. To   
top it all off it's either incredibly humid or bitterly cold which automatically puts you in a   
crappy mood. In this case it was humid. Buffy Summers had never been so bored in her   
entire life.  
  
"He shoots and scores!!!!" Spike yells as he crumples up a sheet of loose leaf   
paper and bounces it off of Xander's head and into a tiny metal trashcan. "How many is   
that now?" Buffy looks at the paper next to her and counts up the tallies, "Uh 54-55-56.   
You got 56. But that's not really impressive when you've shot 200 or so times. And you   
missed Xander's head 5 times out of the 56." Buffy rubbed her eyes and leaned back in   
her chair. The entire Scooby gang was gathered around the table in the Magic Box. Well   
Giles was behind the counter but gathered around the table and behind the counter didn't   
sound as good in her head. Willow and Amy were having the Wicca version of a pencil   
fight which involved two pencils flying magically around the room trying to knock each   
other out of the air. Xander had linked several chairs together and laid down and fallen   
asleep. She wasn't quite sure what Oz was doing. She was pretty sure the heat was   
getting to him because he was staring into space and occasionally he would start laughing   
loudly and manically before falling silent again. "He shoots and scores! That's 2 in a row   
Summers! Write that down." Spike called before leaning back in his chair so he was even   
to her. "Ooooo the leg is loose. Let's see how long it can hold out!" he shouted. Buffy   
watched Spike put all his weight on one leg of the chair. She would have made a   
comment about how stupid that idea was but she was pretty sure he already knew and it   
was just one of those days.  
  
That I rarely see through the smog  
The haze that covers  
The home that I used to live in  
  
"You know what we need?" Willow asked as she flew her pencil to the other side   
of the room and hid it behind a bookshelf while she talked, "An apocalypse. We've had a   
whole year of boredom. We're 6 immortals and a vampire so we should be able to come   
out on top of every situation but here we are with no situation to get on top of." "Do you   
know how incredibly sick that sounded?" Amy asked with a laugh, "Situations to get on   
top of……." She trailed off leaving the rest to the imagination. "Pervert!" Willow shot.   
Amy shrugged, "Xander's rubbing off on me. It's the cow eyes. Every time I try to go he   
just looks at me with those big brown eyes and you know I can't leave after that." Buffy   
nodded sympathetically and Oz chose that moment to burst out laughing. Spike stared at   
the short red head and after a few minutes of thought chucked a ball of paper at him. It   
bounced off his forehead but had no affect on the teen.   
  
Well I kind of sort of   
Knew what was gonna happen  
When she put her number down  
On a restaurant napkin  
  
A tall black clad figure chose that point to burst into the Magic Box. He gave a   
sharp cry of pain and began to bat at the flames, which were eating away at his coat.   
"What kind of a bleedin idiot would wear a coat on a day like this?" Spike asked quietly.   
The figure spun around to stare at the group and the room fell silent. The sound of   
Spike's chair crashing to the ground was the only sound. 15 minutes Buffy whispered,   
unable to tear her eyes from the intruder. "That kind of idiot." Spike muttered. "What's   
everyone so disturbed about? I say stake 'im! Stake 'im and be done with it!" he said his   
voice increasing in volume with each second. "Wh-What do you want Angel?" Giles   
asked ignoring Spikes outburst. "It's Angel," he assured the group and winced when they   
all visibly relaxed. Willow's pencil fell to the table in two pieces when Amy's took   
advantage of the distraction. Xander woke with a start and scrabbled to his feet when he   
saw Angel. "Peaches here is paying a visit." Spike said with a sneer. Xander sank back   
onto the bed of chairs letting an evil smile play over his face. "Well if it isn't deadboy!"   
he exclaimed in mock excitement. "Do you think he does that on purpose? Spike asked   
Xander in a loud whisper. "Does what?" Xander asked playing along. The one thing the   
two men agreed on was Angel. That was enough to build a semi-friendship on. "His hair   
of course!" Spike hissed. "I think all gay guys wear their hair like that." Xander replied.   
The two dissolved into laughter at the glare they received from the dark vampire. "Since   
when are those two so buddy buddy?" he growled. "Since Whistler came to tell us about   
our "gift" from the power's." Giles explained. Amy was started to hit her boyfriend on   
the head with her shoe when she failed to get him to stop laughing. This only egged   
Xander on further and he fell off the chair so he was next to Spike who was also laughing   
uncontrollably. "That wasn't even THAT funny!" Amy hissed. Willow glared at Spike   
and pulled him back into his chair, which only collapsed under his weight since it was   
now lacking one leg. It took Willow, Amy, and Giles to force the two men into a seat.   
Giles then picked up the broken remains of Spikes old chair and carried them behind the   
counter.  
  
She said goodbye  
I think the words were   
when you're back in  
Town let's have each other again   
I'll come around and see you again   
  
"What is it you want?" Giles asked Angel again. Angel stood watching the scene,   
which had unfolded with an expression akin to envy on his face. With Giles' question he   
snapped to attention, "I heard rumors of a new demon over in L.A. We don't know the   
details about what it is or what it does we just know that it is not a bundle of laughs and   
it's next stop is Sunnydale." "You know there is something called a phone." Buffy said   
quietly, "And if you shoot one more of those soulful glances my way I may just act out   
Spike's earlier suggestion. You're not welcome here Angel"  
  
Angel looked at Buffy in confusion, "What's wrong Buffy?" "You know it's   
kinda funny," She continued, ignoring his question, "Leaving me so I can have a normal   
life when my life will always be anything but. And then you have the nerve to keep   
looking at me with those sad eyes as if you're disappointed that I'm not still moping   
around mourning our lost love." "I'm not-" Angel started but was immediately cut off,   
"Oh don't give me that bullshit Angel. We can all see it." She turned to her friends for   
backup but only Oz was paying attention. Oz looked apologetically at Angel, "Sorry man   
but it is kinda obvious." Buffy got up and settled down in Spike's lap. The blonde   
vampire immediately sobered and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Spike and I are very   
happy together in case you were wondering." Buffy said and delivered a surruptious kick   
to Spikes leg. The peroxide blonde realized what the slayer was up to and a mocking   
smile crept onto his face. "Aren't we honey?" Buffy asked with a sickly sweet smile.   
Spike gave a quick wink and nuzzled her neck nipping it lightly with his blunt human   
teeth, "Sure are kitten, " he purred. Angel's eye's flashed in anger. And he strode over to   
the couple and grabbed Buffy's arm and roughly pulled her from the blonde vampire's   
embrace. The entire gang was staring at Buffy with expressions ranging from amusement   
to complete horror.  
  
Like Jessica Rabbit she collects bad habits gets her drinks for free   
Animated vixen stole Cupid's arrow and came to rescue me   
In the blink of an eyelid my lid opened up and I could see   
That she'd come to rescue me   
  
"He doesn't have a soul!" Angel shouted. "Spike is a monster… a-a demon!" "I   
really don't think this is wise. It's not a good decision." "Well it's not yours either."   
Buffy replied calmly, "It's my decision and I choose Spike. In fact….." she said   
beginning to become flustered, "we're engaged! What do you think of that?!" Angel   
stood, his mouth hanging open in shock and dismay. Amy began to giggle and a soft   
chuckle came from Giles. If Angel moved over a couple of inches he would see by his   
expression that Spike was even more surprised than he was but Buffy's next remark made   
his mouth curve up into a gleeful smile, "You know Angel you should really go out and   
meet some girls. Meet someone and move on…… I have." Angel let go of her arm as if it   
was suddenly the most disgusting thing in the world. "You better go," Willow said softly,   
"And next time you have information…call."  
  
I tasted southern sin with a girl who was just perfection   
Had a two room condo back in a wealthy section   
Of the Florida flatlands where she had me kept in   
A wicked trance for a day   
  
Angel stormed out of the shop and dashed to the car, which sat in the parking lot,   
it's windows painted over. "Touché," Spike murmured with a smile. Xander began to   
clap and Buffy grinned as she took a deep bow. "That was kinda mean…" Willow said   
softly. "But he deserved it!" Amy said in Buffy's defense. "I guess so," Willow   
conceded, "He didn't have to come so he was asking for it." "Well as entertaining as that   
was I do think that we conduct a quick sweep of the town to make sure that Angel was   
indeed wrong about this demon." Giles said staring pointedly at Buffy and Spike.   
"Gone," Buffy said and swept up her backpack as she headed for the door, "Come on   
HONEY!" she said with a laugh and dashed out as an angry Spike chased after her.  
  
Well I kind of sort of knew what was going to happen   
When she and a friend came and met me in Atlanta   
I professed my love in an animalistic manner   
Like an endless foreign flick my subtitles were sick   
  
--{--@ @--}—  
  
  
Spike's foot came up and made contact with Buffy's chest. She went reeling back   
but did not fall. Buffy's fist shot out and slammed into Spike's face. They traded blows   
until Spike got a lucky punch and sent the tiny blonde sprawling to the ground. He   
became worried when she did not attempt to get up and leaned down to examine her. The   
minute they were he was at eye level Buffy's sat up and drove the palm of her hand into   
his nose. There was a sickening crack and blood began to spurt out of his nose. "Bloody   
hell!!!" Spike shouted and clutched at his face frantically trying to stop the blood. Buffy   
stood up and winced, "Um…. Sorry?" she offered weakly. "Oh yeah you'll be sorry."   
Spike said angrily and let go of his nose to free up both hands. He reached down and   
scooped up the slayer and swung her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she screamed   
and started to deliver visous punches and kicks to his stomach and chest but his grip did   
not weaken. Spike started off at a jog towards the magic box the slayer still slung over his   
shoulder.  
  
Like Jessica Rabbit she collects bad habits gets her drinks for free   
Animated vixen stole Cupid's arrow and came to rescue me   
In the blink of an eyelid my lid opened up and I could see   
That she'd come to rescue me   
  
  
--{--@ @--}—  
  
Spike pushed through the door of the shop and threw the slayer to the ground.   
"What happened this time?" Giles asked with a sigh. He took off his glasses and rubbed   
the bridge of his nose, a gesture that he reserved for such moments when Buffy and Spike   
started up one of their many arguments. "Crayon…. How do you pronounce it?" Spike   
asked as he grabbed the tissues Oz offered him and held them to his nose. "Summers here   
pronounces it wrong and became violent when I corrected her." "I was pronouncing it   
right! You, an English guy who should know better, pronounce cray-on crown! He gives   
British people a bad name! Tell him he's wrong Giles!" Giles walked over and examined   
Spike nose. "You broke his nose over a disagreement over the pronunciation of the word   
crayon?" he asked and sighed again. "It's broken?" Buffy asked sheepishly. "Yes it's   
bloody well broken! I coulda told you that when you hit me!" "Did you find anything?"   
Amy asked, stepping between the bickering friends. "Well we got kinda distracted but   
while we were searching we found nothing." Buffy replied and slumped into a chair.   
Willow began to giggle softly earning a glare from Spike. "And what is so bloody   
funny?" he growled. Willow opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the   
ringing of the phone.  
  
Well I kind of sort of saw the sirens coming   
She was running toward me wearing almost nothing   
And my heart beat skipped when she bent down at the hip   
And her lips pressed against mine   
  
Amy reached over to grab the receiver. "The Magic Box. Amy speaking. How   
may I help you?" She paused to listen to the voice on the other end of the line. He eyes   
widened in a comically large fashion. "Um- I don't think that's really that great an idea."   
She said frantically. "I think we can hand-…" "Who is it?" Willow asked worriedly.   
"Angel!" Amy mouthed. Buffy leapt up and made a grab for the phone but Amy held it   
just out of reach. She listened for a few more minutes before hanging up. "So….."   
Xander prompted. "That was Angel." Amy explained. "We got that part! I mean what did   
he want?" Xander clarified. "Cordy had a vision." She replied, a sick look on her face,   
"They're moving back to Sunnydale."  
  
--{--@ @--}—  
  
Like Jessica Rabbit she collects bad habits gets her drinks for free   
Animated vixen stole Cupid's arrow and came to rescue me   
In the blink of an eyelid my lid opened up and I could see   
That she'd come to rescue me   
  
After the group had gotten themselves relatively under control they sat down to   
plan for Angel's return. "There's one major problem." Willow reminded them looking   
sympathetically at Buffy. Buffy looked at her confused, "I can think of a lot of problems   
but I can't decide which one is the most major." "He thinks you and Spike are engaged."   
Oz replied. Buffy and Spike both jumped up from their seat horror written on their faces.   
"Now look what you've done Summers!" Spike shouted. "Hey hey hey! You played   
along so you're just as much in this as I am!" Buffy shouted back. "I'm sure we can think   
of something." Willow said in a desperate attempt to keep the two blondes from attacking   
each other. "Like what?" Buffy demanded. "You could um…." Willow started before   
trailing off with an embarrassed smile. "You could just tell him the truth." Oz suggested   
calmly. "No!" Both blondes screamed at once. "That'll just give him the satisfaction of   
knowing that I still feel the need to defend myself in front of him." Buffy explained.   
"Plus he will have a bloody field day making fun of me." Spike added.   
The gang sat in silence all with looks of intense concentration on their faces. Amy   
heaved a deep sigh and stared pointedly at Spike. "Oh no!" he said, pushing his chair   
back from the table. "There is no way in hell!" he continued after noticing her stare. "It's   
the only way." Amy replied. "Think about Angel harassing you over this and I think   
you'll find a way." Spike looked away, flustered. He then growled loudly and sank down   
on one knee. "Buffy Summers…." He growled though clenched teeth, "will you marry   
me?"   
  
Here she comes to rescue me   
I'm not gonna blink cause I wanna see   
I wanna see her come   
Here she comes  
  
TBC…  



End file.
